Rosa turca
by Nitya F. Jones
Summary: En Turquía, venden mujeres para disfrute de los hombres. Una práctica que salva a nuestra protagonista de un horrible final, pero todavía le queda mucho por recorrer en ese país, al igual que aprender y conocer a nuevas personas. / Rusia x Fem!America, RusFem!USA, Iván x Emily.
1. Prólogo

**Bien, mi primer fic en FanFiction. Espero que les guste y de corazón, disfrutad cuanto podáis de él.**

**Intentaré que la historia no se haga pesada y mucho menos que se estanque... Es mi honor de escritora el que habla.  
**

**Esta historia es en un universo alternativo, asi que los paises son humanos en situaciones muy particulares.  
**

**Si no te gustan los AU, OoC o la pareja ya nombrada en la sinopsis, por favor abstente de hacer críticas agresivas.  
**

**LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIENVENIDAS.  
**

**NO ME CREO PERFECTA Y NI MUCHO MENOS LO SOY.  
**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS ~  
**

* * *

Los rayos de sol incidían en los hogares de arcilla y madera, calentando su interior. El comienzo de un nuevo día atraía la cálida brisa arábica provocando pequeños remolinos de arena que se enredaban juguetonamente entre los tobillos de los pueblerinos. Era un día de mercado, lo que indicaba que todos deseaban realizar sus ventas a mayor precio. La gente creaba un tumulto asfixiante y a la vez ameno. Todas las mujeres intentaban realizar sus compras para ir rápidamente a casa a servir a sus maridos al igual que los vendedores intentaban obtener cuanta mayor clientela pudieran atraer. Los gritos de los mercaderes se elevaban al cielo como si fueran súplicas, llamando la atención de quien lo deseaba. Un grupo de hombres serios y estrictamente juntos caminaba entre la multitud, apartándola de lo que atesoraban preciosamente. Todos los que veían pasar la procesión, se amilanaban y muchos agachaban la cabeza para no mirar directamente a la persona que resguardaban los guardas.

La escolta se detuvo delante de unas grandes puertas de hierro, con decoraciones muy intrincadas y coloridas, esperando pacientemente a que se abrieran a su paso. Un par de mujeres delgadas y con tanta ropa que era imposible distinguir su figura, les dejaron paso, para llegar hasta un patio de arena, árido y bastante mal cuidado. Los guardianes se apartaron para dejar ver a un hombre alto, vestido con ropas suaves y rojizas y resguardando su cabeza de los rayos incidentes del sol, un turbante con una gran pluma en un lateral. Rápidamente apareció de la nada otro hombre mucho más bajo que este y regordete, con una larga barba oscura y ojos chispeantes. Se acercó y al momento inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia.

- Mi señor, no esperaba que hoy viniera aquí. - Decía con voz melosa y venerante. - ¿En qué le puede servir este humilde mercader? -

El de ropas escarlata hizo un gesto con la cabeza, provocando que de su escolta, se acercara uno de ellos y susurrara algo al oído de este. El guarda asintió y después se dirigió al que con tanto remilgo se inclinaba ante ambos.

- El hijo del sultán desea ver que tienes para él. - Dijo en respuesta de la pregunta del hombrecillo ancho y complaciente.

- Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi gran señor. En seguida le enseñaré lo mejor que está a mi alcance. -

Con una palmada hizo que del fondo del patio, aparecieran un grupo de mujeres, todas casi desnudas y con varias cadenas atadas a sus tobillos y manos. Tenían un aspecto muy demacrado y estaba claro que eran esclavas en venta. El hombre de poca estatura hizo un gesto delicado al joven recién llegado para que se acercara a observarlas. Avanzó hasta ellas, que estaban con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida.

- Esta, mi señor... - hablaba mientras agarraba a una joven de piel tostada y cabello oscuro - ...viene de Egipto. Es muy sumisa y tiene un cuerpo bastante lujurioso. - comentó mientras la miraba de reojo con lascivia.

Al ver que el de ropas lujosas guardaba silencio, dando a entender que no le interesaba, procedió a sujetar a otra del brazo, explicándole sus virtudes y procedencia. Siguió haciendo esto con cada una de las jóvenes que estaban presentes. El guardia observaba en silencio y miraba de reojo al hombre alto que tenía la mitad de la cara tapada con un antifaz blanco y la otra mitad con un velo negro, sin permitir ver ninguno de sus gestos faciales. Estaba claro que no le gustaba lo más mínimo ninguna de las chicas que le estaba enseñando. Solo había ido allí para ver hasta qué punto los rumores de este desgraciado eran ciertos.

Detrás de la fila de mujeres, logró ver un pequeño movimiento, apenas notable pero que llamó su atención. Hizo un gesto con la mano, provocando que el vendedor guardara silencio y avanzó haciendo que las chicas se apartaran asustadas ante este. Detrás de todas encontró a un pequeño bulto de ropa, tembloroso y que miraba al suelo. Entornó los ojos, curioso de este hallazgo y giró levemente la cabeza hacia el hombre regordete para obtener información. Este estaba observando al pequeño ser con mirada furiosa y se tocaba con nerviosismo la barba. Al sentir la mirada del joven, rápidamente sonrió sin ganas y se acercó.

- Mi señor… - comenzó a decir con suavidad para intentar ser convincente. - ...no le prestéis atención, es una simple niña que me vendieron casi por nada. -

El del turbante ignoró su comentario y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la niña, que temblaba atemorizada ante él. Sin dudar, dirigió una de sus manos hasta la gruesa tela que tapaba su cabeza y la apartó, dejando ver el cabello enredado y grasiento de esta.

- No es más que mercancía mala, mi señor… - volvía a decir el mercader nervioso. - Sin valor y muda. -

Aquellos comentarios estaban enojando al joven que había venido con la escolta, así que con un simple gesto de la cabeza, el guarda que había hablado por él antes, le propinó un golpe en el estómago, haciéndole que diera un quejido ahogado y tosiera con fuerza. La pequeña tembló por esto y retrocedió un par de pasos, temiendo que a ella también le pegaran. El de ropas rojas volvió a tirar de la tela, destapando más a esta y dejando ver sus hombros y espalda. Tenía la piel sucia y llena de hematomas. ¿Cuántas palizas habría recibido la chiquilla? Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el color de su piel, era blanca. Con la mano, agarró con cuidado un par de mechones de cabello de esta y se fijó mejor. Podía ver unos reflejos dorados que brillaban a la luz del sol. Agarrando con cuidado la barbilla de la niña, le hizo levantar la cabeza, desvelando unos grandes ojos azules, asustados y levemente rojizos de tanto llorar.

- Eres extranjera… - murmuró el joven, haciendo que la pequeña temblara y cerrara los ojos con temor. Giró su cabeza hacia el vendedor que aún se sujetaba su hinchado estómago. - ¿De dónde la has sacado? - Preguntó con voz autoritaria.

- Mi señor… - respondía con dificultad por el dolor del golpe. - Me la vendieron en la frontera de Turquía… No sé su procedencia… -

- ¿Has dicho antes que es muda? - le volvió a cuestionar mientras dirigía la mirada a la niña.

- Así es, mi señor… Desde que llego no ha pronunciado palabra, por mucho que lo intentáramos. -

- Lo intentaste golpeándola, ¿verdad? - dijo el joven observando todo el cuerpo magullado de ella.

- Es la forma más rápida de saber si es resistente, mi señor… - se frotó una mano que tenía unas marcas blanquecinas. - Me mordió con fuerza, no podía permitir que se me revelara una mujer. - finalizó la conversación con orgullo.

Aquella conclusión era demasiado precipitada. Tal vez la niña, viendo que si se quejaba, la golpearían más, decidió guardar silencio. O simplemente no comprendía el idioma, después de todo, era ajena a Turquía por su fisiología. Con calma se quitó su antifaz y destapó su boca apartando el velo oscuro que le cubría, ofreciéndole a la pequeña la vista de un joven de ojos verdes, con una barba de tres días y piel morena. Le sonrió con amabilidad y se señaló a sí mismo lentamente para que esta viera que no quería herirle.

- Sadiq. - articuló simplemente. Quería ver si era o no muda y si sabía que le estaba preguntando.

La niña miró al joven y tragó nerviosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El del turbante volvió a intentarlo, señalándose y pronunciando su nombre. Después señaló a la niña y esperó que entendiera lo que deseaba saber. La joven observó la mano de él y luego su cara con sus grandes ojos azules. Levantó con cierta duda su mano y señaló al hombre.

- Sadiq. - repitió en un murmuro con voz suave y dedicándole una mirada suplicante. Esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo bien y no recibir como respuesta un golpe.

El de ropas lustrosas le sonrió a ella, comprendiendo que podía hablar y pensar sin dificultad. El problema comunicativo debía de ser el idioma. Se volvió a cubrir la cara con su antifaz y su velo oscuro y se giró hacia el mercader, que le observaba ahora con cierto recelo.

- ¿Cuánto? - preguntó esperando la cifra por la niña.

- Es solo una chiquilla… ¿No preferís otra? - intentó eludir la pregunta de este.

- No. La quiero a ella, ¿cuánto? - volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

El hombre de larga barba gruñó levemente y dijo una cifra baja. No podía pedir mucho por la niña, ya que el mismo la había tachado de inútil y agresiva. El joven pagó el precio y después cogió a la pequeña en brazos, que al momento comenzó a temblar asustada. La pegó a su pecho y le acarició la cabeza para calmarla y que no temiera. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de aquel lugar horrendo observando de reojo al mercader. Estaba claro que por todos sus medios había intentado evitar la venta de ella. Seguramente la habría utilizado para su placer personal. Con una mueca de disgusto siguió caminando mientras su escolta lo volvía a rodear para dejarle paso entre la multitud nuevamente. En todo el camino, la joven no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento, aterrada por lo que le pudieran hacer.

La comitiva llegó hasta un gigantesco portal de piedra que dejaba paso a un gran palacio. Atravesaron el portal entrando dentro de este y dejaron que el joven siguiera su camino sin interponerse entre medias. El del turbante ignoró a todos los sirvientes que inclinaban su cabeza delante de él y al final de uno de aquellos pasillos tan bien decorados y lujosos, acabó en una habitación con arcos tallados y pintados con exquisitez. Un grupo de tres mujeres se acercaron a él, sonriéndole, mientras movían sus caderas, pero todas detuvieron su avance al ver a la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Sadiq? - preguntó una mujer con un suave velo de seda tapando su cabeza y parte de la cara, vestida con telas traslúcidas y rosáceas. - ¿Quién es? -

- Estaba en la casa de esclavas… - contestó mientras dejaba con cuidado a la niña en el suelo, comprobando que sus descalzos pies tocaban la alfombra con cierta incertidumbre.

- ¿La has comprado? - volvió a interrogar la joven.

- Sí. - dijo con sequedad mientras le quitaba con cuidado de nuevo la tela que la tapaba para mostrar su piel masacrada.

- Oh, por Alá… - murmuró una de las chicas que se tapó la boca con escándalo al ver el cuerpecito de la joven.

- No podía dejarla allí o la acabarían matando de un golpe. - informó acariciando con cuidado la cabeza de esta, que se había abrazado a la pierna del hombre mirando a las mujeres con cierto recelo y miedo.

- Has hecho bien, querido… - sonrió la tercera joven que se acercó y le acarició la cara por encima de la tela oscura que le tapaba parte de la cara.

- Haceros cargo de ella, sé que la atenderéis bien. - mandó este con suavidad pero autoritativo.

- Claro… - la de ropas pálidas se inclinó levemente y le sonrió con cariño a la pequeña - Ven... - dijo mientras estirazaba una mano con cuidado hacia ella.

La niña la observó con duda y miró al del turbante, intentando averiguar si debía ir con aquella joven de trato dulce. Este empujó con suavidad a la pequeña para que avanzara y ella obedeció dócilmente. La muchacha la cogió con cuidado en brazos y haciendo las tres una reverencia apenas notable, se marcharon a atenderla.

La llevaron a una gran habitación de piedra y yeso blanco, con el techo lleno de huecos en forma de estrellas. La luz del sol entraba a través de ellos, dejando en el suelo luceros. Este lugar se subdividía en cuatro partes específicas para el baño y relajación en ellos. Las jóvenes se desnudaron al igual que lo hicieron con ella, teniendo especial cuidado en quitarle las telas, ya que pocos lugares de su pequeño cuerpo estaba sin magullar. Una vez desnudas, entraron en una habitación bastante cálida, que les ayudaba a respirar con mayor facilidad y provocaba que su cuerpo fuera tomando una mayor temperatura. Después de estar un breve tiempo en esta, siguieron en otra mucha más caldeada, que dejaba una leve sensación de ahogo. La pequeña esquivó un par de veces unas gotas condensadas del vapor, que caían del techo y estaban ardiendo. Con la sensación de tener la piel en llamas, se dirigieron a una gran piscina que había en mitad de la habitación, que contenía agua fría y refrescante. Entraron dentro y lavaron el cuerpo y cabello de la pequeña, que se quejaba con pequeños gruñidos y gañidos del cambio de temperatura. Fueron descubriendo que debajo de aquella capa de suciedad, había una chiquilla muy guapa. De cabello largo, dorado como el sol y piel blanca y tersa como si fuera de seda. Aprovecharon que estaba dejándose para darle un masaje quitándole parte de la tensión y miedo a esta.

Cuando estuvo completamente inmaculada, salieron a otra habitación de nuevo de vapor y que dejaba una agradable sensación en el cuerpo después del gélido frío en la piscina. La pequeña entrecerraba los ojos con cansancio. Seguramente aquel baño la había relajado tanto que ahora tenía un sueño inmenso. Saliendo de aquel lugar, vistiendo a la cría con ropas suaves y que no le provocaran irritación en su herido cuerpo y la llevaron de nuevo delante del hombre de ropajes rojizos, que ahora estaba recostado en un sofá con varios cojines en el suelo. La dejaron delante de él con delicadeza, para mostrarle que habían obedecido al pie de la letra lo que este les había ordenado. El joven se había quitado el turbante, el antifaz y la oscura tela que tapaba su cara, dejándose ver completamente. La niña se sentó de rodillas y observó con cuidado y cierta timidez a este.

- Es bastante guapa. - comentó la joven que más cariño le había tomado a la pequeña.

El joven asintió mientras observaba con detenimiento a la niña. Debía de ser del norte, mucho más allá de Grecia e Italia. Aquellos ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello brillante eran característicos de personas que vivían muy lejos de Turquía. Debía de hablar una lengua muy diferente a la suya. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a la chiquilla, provocando que esta se acercara a él.

- Sadiq… - murmuró una de las muchachas que estaban mirando con expectación las acciones de él.

- Chis. - contestó levantando una mano en dirección a ellas, para que guardaran silencio.

Si no hablaba su idioma, él se encargaría de enseñarle. Era joven y con aquella súplica en la mirada de querer saber qué es lo que ocurría en su entorno. Él también tenía curiosidad de que la pequeña le contara todo cuanto había vivido hasta el momento, que no debía ser grato. Le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, comprobando la gravedad de las heridas que tenía, y viendo si le dolían o solo eran marcas. La pequeña en todo momento estuvo en silencio y solo se expresaba con muecas de dolor. Hizo que estirazara sus brazos al igual que sus piernas, comprobando que tenía una flexibilidad bastante característica. Bien, le podría sacar partido, al fin y al cabo no había sido una inversión fallida.

Después de estar un rato comprobando sus límites y dolores, volvió a señalarse pronunciando su nombre. La pequeña asintió a esto pero no comprendía que es lo que deseaba saber el adulto. Le repitió la acción ahora incluyendo a una de las muchachas que observaban la escena, y diciendo su nombre. Luego señaló a la chiquilla expectante. La cría por fin comprendió lo que quería saber este.

- Emily - respondió esta vez cuando el joven la señaló después de pronunciar su nombre señalándose.

- Así que te llamas Emily… - susurró observándola en silencio. Nombre latino, pensó para sí mismo. Aquello le bastaba para poder llamarla sin dificultad si lo necesitaba.

Tenía grandes esperanzas de conseguir que ella aprendiera rápido y sin problemas, era avispada y bastante nerviosa. Le peinó el pelo con los dedos y sonrió. Hoy había sido un día productivo y además de salvarla, había ganado una nueva adepta.

- Servirás. - le dijo aunque no le comprendiera.

- ¿Estás seguro, Sadiq? - preguntó dudosa una de las mujeres, que se habían acercado para estar más cerca de este y de la chiquilla.

- Sí. Según me dijo el vendedor, tiene su pequeño carácter y la belleza es innata en ella. - comentó acariciando con cuidado la mejilla de la cría que estaba comenzando a quedarse levemente dormida en su regazo. - Será de las mejores, lo sé. -

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el prólogo de la historia. Si, es poquito y además apenas salen personajes, pero estaba horriblemente enferma y ni yo misma sé como logré escribir todo esto...**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá pasado el tiempo, ya que veo algo demasiado tedioso comenzar a escribir como aprendió turco.  
**

**Dudas, preguntas, peticiones, ruegos, críticas, halagos, hijos, y demás staff que podéis llegar a pedirme, no dudéis en dejarlo en un review.  
**

**El fic es de tipo M porque irá subiendo el tono conforme vayan apareciendo el resto de personajes.  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bien, se que dije que lo intentaría continuar y que no lo cumplí. Merezco la muerte por ello, pero comprenderme que tengo una pequeña vida social a la que atender y me ha sido imposible hasta el día de hoy. He tenido problemas con mi equipo y en realidad no tengo mi portátil, por lo que he tenido que escribir este capitulo dos veces. La primera se me borró por estupidez mía, y la segunda porque mi portátil decidió implosionar y dejar de soportar toda imagen, documento o archivo que tuviera guardado en su interior.**

**Espero compensaros todo este tiempo con este capitulo. Enjoy it!**

* * *

- ¡Emmie! ¡Vuelve aquí! - gritaba una señora morena mientras perseguía a su objetivo.

Una adolescente de estatura alta, con cuerpo esbelto, huía de esta. Las ropas azuladas traslúcidas que llevaba mostraban sus extremidades y parte de su torso, en conjunto con su cabello largo y dorado como los rayos del sol, le daban a la joven un aspecto de deidad.

- ¡Antes tendrás que atraparme! - retó la chica a la otra, mientras reía con voz cantarina, girando su cabeza levemente para mirarla.

La de mayor edad bufó frustrada y la dejó marcharse, rindiéndose a conseguir alcanzarla. La joven siguió correteando por los pasillos, seguida de un felino níveo que se iba entrelazando con sus pasos pero sin entorpecer su camino. Algunos sirvientes que la vieron de lejos, se apartaron para darle paso y a su vez admirar a la chica, que en conjunto con la luz que entraba por los ventanales y aquella fina capa de polvo que flotaba en el aire, parecía brillar por sí misma. Ella les saludó con un gesto rápido de la mano y sonriendo, dejando prendados a varios de estos.

Mientras seguía por las galerías de arcos rojizos con franjas blancas, se encontró con un joven que al verla, no pudo esconder su alegría y estirar sus brazos invitándola a estrecharle entre ellos. Esta no dudó y se dirigió a él hasta saltar y abrazarse a su cuello, riéndose suavemente mientras el chico daba vueltas. Cuando notó que aquello le mareaba, soltó a la adolescente correspondiéndole también con una tierna sonrisa. Los zafiros de ella se quedaron mirando fijamente los esmeralda de él y contuvo la respiración por un momento inconscientemente. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el animal que acompañaba a la joven, clamando la atención del recién llegado con maullidos.

- Veo que has cuidado bien de Aysel. - comentó el chico inclinándose para acariciar la cabeza de la gata, que ronroneaba agradeciendo el contacto.

- Mejor dicho, ella ha cuidado de mí - respondió riéndose suavemente y observándole mimar al felino.

- Me alegro que ambas estéis igual de hermosas que siempre - dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y entrecerraba los ojos.

La chica no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan con un pequeño toque rosado y desvió la mirada algo tímida ante el alago. Una doncella de piel morena se acercó a la pareja, dirigiéndole una ojeada disgustada a la adolescente.

- Emmie, la segunda esposa te manda buscar… - murmuró un poco enfurruñada.

- No sé a qué te refieres. - comentó la chica que sonreía intentando evitar el tema.

- Te has vuelto a escapar de las prácticas, ¿verdad? - suspiró resignada por la actitud de la otra.

- Es que son muy aburridas…

- Pero las necesitas si quieres seguir siendo la favorita, y lo sabes. - concluyó tajante sin darle opción a defenderse.

La joven de cabello pajizo rodó los ojos y cabeceó dándole la razón a ella. Tendría que volver con la mujer que había dejado desatendida hacía un rato y seguro que la regañaría. La morena contempló al chico y frunció el ceño, dando un claro ejemplo de contrariedad.

- El sultán ordenó que te mantuvieras alejado de ella. - gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una pose mandona.

- Pero ahora mismo el sultán no está aquí. - le guiñó un ojo a la de actitud hostil que al momento se sonrojó furiosamente y agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar la atracción que había notado en ese momento.

Era normal la reacción de la dama con el chico, este además de tener una mirada penetrante, sus ropas lechosas marcaban líneas de músculos bien definidos bajo estas. El cabello levemente ondulado y la calma que desprendían seducían a la mayoría de jovencitas que se cruzaban con él.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de la exigente muchacha de piel tostada, la chica acompañada del joven, volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la habitación donde esperaba pacientemente la mujer que había intentado evitar su marcha. Examinó enojada a la adolescente que en respuesta, agachó levemente la cabeza y le obsequió una mirada lastimera, cosa que le evitó una buena reprimenda por la de mayor edad.

- Bien, antes de que hicieras ese pequeño descanso… - comenzó a decir la señora para quitarle importancia a su escapada. - …estábamos en ese paso que tanto te cuesta.

- ¿No podemos evitarlo? Quiero decir, hasta ahora no lo he realizado para conseguir lo que buscamos.

- No, lo necesitas. Esta noche vendrá mucha gente importante. Debemos sorprenderles y para eso te ha escogido Sadiq. Hazlo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó, pero acató lo que se le pidió y comenzó a levantar una de sus piernas sin doblar su rodilla, hasta tenerla casi a la altura de su cara. Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, para después observar a la mayor. Esta asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó el siguiente movimiento. La joven dejó la pierna donde la había subido, bajó su cabeza y torso lentamente hasta que con las palmas de las manos se apoyó en el suelo.

- Bien. Siempre hemos sabido que tenías una maravillosa flexibilidad…

- ¿Pero? - murmuró la joven, girando levemente la cabeza que estaba boca abajo.

- Las niñas acaban perdiendo su capacidad y no llegan a lograrlo, tal vez tú tampoco.

- Dime lo que tengo que hacer y ya está… - contestó algo exasperada.

- Debes apoyar en el suelo las rodillas, con tu cuerpo entre ellas, para después erguirte lentamente, dando la sensación de que te desenrollas como una serpiente. - explicó detenidamente a la chica que la miró incrédula.

- ¡Me partiré por la mitad! - dijo algo alterada y dejándose caer al suelo, perdiendo la postura anterior.

- Debes conseguirlo. - sentenció.

Apretó la mandíbula y procedió a intentarlo. Colocó su pecho contra el suelo y comenzó a levantar sus piernas hacia atrás como un escorpión preparándose para atacar. Después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió colocar las rodillas a los lados de su cara. Jadeó por la presión que ahora tenían sus pulmones e intentó deslizar su cuerpo hacia atrás para acabar en una postura normal, de rodillas. Realizó el mismo movimiento varias veces hasta que la mujer asintió conforme y decidió marcharse de la habitación, dejando a solas a la agotada joven y al muchacho, que había estado observando todo el proceso sentado entre cojines.

- Es un bonito movimiento. - comentó para alentar a la joven que estaba tumbada en la alfombra, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

En respuesta, esta se rió ahogadamente mientras se cubría sus ojos con un brazo. Una fina capa de sudor adornaba la piel de ella, dejándole el aspecto de un diamante brillando a la luz del sol.

- Son demasiado exigentes… Una vez tuve que practicar con un tobillo roto. - recordó esta con una mueca.

Los ojos del muchacho centellearon levemente, acercándose hasta los pies de ella, agarrando con veneración uno de ellos y sujetándolo cerca de su cara. Comenzó a acariciar la extremidad de la chica con la boca mirándola de reojo. Esta, al notar el contacto, apartó su brazo para observarle.

- ¿Te dolió? - murmuró pasando los labios por el empeine de su pie en una fina caricia.

- Sí… - susurró en respuesta, notando pequeños escalofríos que escalaban su espina dorsal y le regalaban una leve sensación en la nuca.

- ¿Mucho? - volvió a preguntar en un tono muy tenue, siguiendo ahora el camino de su tobillo y subiendo hacia la rodilla de ella.

- Ajá… - musitó entrecerrando los ojos y notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por la concentración de sangre en ellos.

- Emily… - llamó en un tono de idolatría mientras dejaba tersos besos en su gemelo y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más de la tez de la joven. - Tu piel es tan suave… como la seda…

La muchacha le observó en silencio, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, en un acto reflejo de nerviosismo por la situación. El ambiente fue roto por el sonido de un metal al ser afilado contra una roca. El chico que hacía segundos estaba rozando la pierna de ella, ahora estaba alzado y con una hoja de acero a escasos centímetros de su garganta.

- Te dije que no te acercaras a ella, Heracles. - dijo en un tono de voz amenazante el que sujetaba la espada.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sadiq. - contestó este mirando de reojo al moreno que portaba la máscara blanca.

El del turbante ignoró el comentario del joven, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica que en cuanto la sintió, se acurrucó, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándoselas algo intimidada.

- ¿Por qué no llevas tu velo? – le cuestionó mientras tensaba la mandíbula bajo la tela que le cubría.

- Tenía calor – murmuró girando la cabeza para evitar dirigir sus ojos zafiros al hombre autoritario y cubriendo su rostro con su cabello dorado.

Este, en respuesta, hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se marchara a cubrirse con él y de camino dejarles a solas. Ella obedeció en silencio, irguiéndose y saliendo de la habitación, sin antes girarse, apoyando una mano en el marco de la entrada, para asegurarse que el muchacho no acababa decapitado. Cuando la doncella hubo abandonado el lugar, el de ropas lechosas sonrió con suavidad, alejando con cuidado de no cortarse, la espada de su gaznate.

- ¿Qué hacíais a solas? – preguntó el moreno guardando la espada en la funda que portaba en su cintura y observando a este mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Solo estaba comprobando que su tobillo no estaba herido… A veces le exiges demasiado, Sadiq – dijo en respuesta, ocultando en su mente la verdadera razón de su acercamiento a la joven.

- Tu boca no estaba sobre su tobillo cuando yo he llegado – sentenció, sin despegar la mirada de este y aún con una aura amenazante.

- Eres demasiado sobre protector, algún día tendrá que encontrar a alguien para ella… - contestó estirazándose, logrando que algunos músculos se quejaran por el pequeño tiempo en tensión.

- ¿Y ese alguien quieres ser tú? – murmuró entre dientes, notando como la mano que aún sujetaba el puño de la espada, apretaba con fuerza inconscientemente.

El muchacho no pudo esconder una risa y mirarle arqueando una ceja.- ¿Celoso? – preguntó mientras ponía una leve postura orgullosa, haciendo que el moreno avanzara un paso amenazador hacia él.

- El día que te llamé para que le enseñaras distintas lenguas no fue el día que decidí entregártela. – dijo dando un bufido contra el oscuro tejido que cubría parte de su rostro.

Como respuesta, el joven inspiró con lentitud, para dejar que el aire saliera de sus pulmones con calma. – Sadiq, ella no me ve como tú crees… Ni como yo deseo. – declaró, levantando la mirada. Se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo como en parte comprendían cual era el punto de toda aquella discusión.

- Confío en ti – murmuró el moreno, tomando una postura más relajada ante el más joven, soltando por fin el mango del hierro que con tanta fuerza había deseado desenfundar para herir a este. – Y ella también. No te aproveches de ello. – advirtió, dando un pequeño margen de tranquilidad al lugar.

- Yo no sería capaz de aprovecharme de ella, Sadiq… Bastante pasó cuando estaba perdida y sola entre manos de vendedores ambulantes. – mencionó con cierta furia por el pasado de la muchacha de ojos añil. – Sabes que en mi tierra veneramos a las mujeres y sus cuerpos, algo que aquí es imposible de ver.- expresó, frotándose con suavidad la nuca para evitar mostrar su recelo hacia el tema.

El del turbante no le contradijo, recordando como la pequeña, cuando consiguió aprender a hablar turco, fue a él al primero que le contó todo lo que había vivido. Los asesinatos, las violaciones, los saqueos… Todo lo que había tenido que ver y sufrir desde una pequeña carreta con grilletes en manos y tobillos hasta el lugar dejado y maloliente donde la había encontrado. Dio un leve suspiro, quitándose la tela con forma circular que cubría su cabeza para no sentir tanta presión en su sien. Aún buscaba al mercader que se la otorgó con tanta malicia en sus ojos. No iba a olvidar todo lo que le había hecho a la joven cuando era una simple niña sin poder defenderse.

El muchacho sonrió con suavidad, acercándose al moreno y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda para intentar ayudarle a que volviera a la calma. - ¿Por qué no peleamos? – preguntó todavía con aquel gesto de complicidad en los labios.

El de ropas rojizas le prestó atención, inspirando con fuerza hasta lograr hinchar su pecho, tomando la pose de un orgulloso pavo real. - ¿Acaso quieres perder otra vez? –

Una leve risa salió entre los dientes del joven, encogiéndose de hombros y golpeando con suavidad su brazo derecho. – He estado entrenando. –

- Bien. – contestó en un tono de complacencia. – Veámoslo.-

La chica, después de dejar a estos, recorrió las galerías hasta llegar a un patio que estaba comunicado con otras casas que formaban parte del palacio. Dentro había grupos de mujeres de varias edades. Jóvenes, adultas e incluso varias ancianas que reñían a las más nerviosas para que se comportaran de forma correcta. La rubia se hizo paso entre ellas, acabando en una habitación de cortinas traslúcidas y varias alfombras tejidas a mano, sentándose con delicadeza en frente de un gran espejo y comenzando a cepillarse su larga cabellera. Era una forma de quitarse el nerviosismo de haber estado en aquella situación tan extraña a sus ojos. Estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cómo entraba una joven de cabello azabache y piel tostada, arrimándose a ella y zarandeándola levemente.

- Me han dicho que te quedaste a solas con Heracles. – informó emocionada y dedicándole una mirada suplicante de que le contara lo que habían estado haciendo juntos.

La de piel clara asintió con suavidad, sonrojándose y soltando el cepillo con cuidado.

- ¿Y? – preguntó la morena, cada vez más cerca de la joven.

- ¿Qué? – respondió desviando la mirada, intentando no contestar a sus dudas.

- ¡Cuéntamelo! –

- ¿El qué? No tengo nada que contarte –

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te quedas a solas con Heracles y no pasó nada? No te creo – sentenció, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada ceñuda.

- Es que no ha pasado nada… - dijo exasperada y levantándose del lugar para acercarse a la ventana y apoyar con cuidado su cadera contra el marco de esta. – Y sabes que tampoco deseo que ocurra nada – murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

La mulata hizo una leve mueca, aproximándose a esta y frotándole con suavidad los brazos. - ¿Todavía odias que te toquen, verdad? – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

La de pelo ambarino asintió con desgana, girando el rostro hacia la otra chica. – No puedo evitarlo. Tengo demasiados recuerdos… - susurró, cerrando los ojos y dando un leve suspiro.

Por un momento se quedaron ambas en silencio, sin saber qué decir, pero la que tanto le había pedido la información, era insistente. – Así que, no has hecho nada aunque te hayas quedado a solas con el guapísimo y musculado Heracles… - aclaró con determinación mientras se paseaba por la habitación. – El que venera a las mujeres como si representaran joyas y que te trata como si fueras una diosa que ha bajado a la tierra a dejarse contemplar por los simples mortales que le rodean. –

La otra solo respondió lanzándole un cojín mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido. – Para ya, y no me veo para nada como tú dices.-

- Oh, pero es como todos los hombres te ven… o ¿es que no te has dado cuenta como te mira cada criatura de género masculino que se cruza en tu camino? -

- Sí me he dado cuenta, y no me gustan sus miradas… Me aterran. – comentó, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para intentar ignorar lo que le producían. – Me miran como si fuera algo comestible. –

La oyente no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas con fuerza, recibiendo otro golpe de un cojín volador. - ¡Para de reírte de mí! – le gritó enfadada por como se comportaba la otra.

- Emmie, cuando los hombres te obsequian esas miradas, es porque te desean. Y una chica como tú, puede tener el control de aquel que quiera solo con un gesto. – le animó, diciéndole cómo conseguir regalos de aquel que tuviera oro y poder.

- No es verdad. –

- Sí que lo es, incluso Sadiq te entregaría todo lo que tiene por una sonrisa tuya. Vamos, ¿no lo ves? La mayoría de clientela que tenemos es por ti. Eres una rosa de oro entre flores silvestres. Todos desean recogerte para llevarte con ellos y que seas suya. -

Unas risas irrumpieron en la habitación, provocando que ambas jóvenes se giraran hacia la entrada para ver a un grupo de doncellas observándolas con cierta superioridad.

- ¿Una rosa de oro? Más bien es una flor horrenda, como las que encuentras entre los hierbajos – contestó una de ellas, tapando su sonrisa con una mano.

- No, más bien es como un camello. Rubio y con joroba – le corrigió otra, provocando que la insultada apretara los puños y entornara los ojos.

- Simplemente tenéis envidia de ella y de que vengan por su presencia, no por la vuestra. – respondió con energía la compañera de la rubia, intentando defenderla.

- Por supuesto, los camellos son muy útiles para trabajar… aunque este camello solo sirva para complacer a los cerdos – exclamó una de ellas, haciendo que la joven se acercara hacia ellas de forma decidida.

La morena sujetó por las muñecas a la de cabello dorado al momento, deteniéndola y aprovechando que estas estaban siendo reprendidas por una de las ancianas, alejándolas de la habitación. La soltó cuando se fijó que esta ya se había calmado. – No les hagas caso Emmi… Saben que te rebelas con facilidad y si acabas marcada por alguna herida, no podrás hacer tu número y te regañarán…-

Esta asintió, tragándose su orgullo herido y aceptando lo que la otra le aconsejaba, después de todo, su vida siempre había sido así desde que comenzó a practicar para trabajar en el palacio. Recordaba con claridad el momento en que peleó con una de las que tanto la ofendían, haciéndole una marca de un mordisco en el muslo y provocando que ningún cliente la deseara. No fue algo que hizo con especial interés y maldad, simplemente fue la única forma que se le ocurrió de zafarse de su contrincante.

La misma mujer que le había obligado a realizar aquella postura tan difícil entró en la habitación, dejando unas telas de tacto sedoso y semi-traslúcido cerca de ella. La de piel tostada se acercó, para observarlas y admirarlas. – Esto será lo que te pongas hoy.- le comentó, dirigiéndose a la de cabello rubio.

- ¿Acaso viene alguien especial? Este vestido nunca lo había visto – dijo la morena, todavía encandilada con las telas.

- Así es. Vendrán muchos hombres poderosos y queremos que se vayan con un buen recuerdo. Además de que dejaran mucho dinero. – anunció, viendo como la de piel blanca simplemente asentía. – Bien, ve y prepárate. Pronto anochecerá y llegaran todos los invitados – le ordenó a la joven, que respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y marchándose hacia los baños para despojarse de todo rastro de olor o suciedad.

Cuando la noche cayó con su manto de estrellas y luna llena, todas las chicas ya estaban preparadas, con sus ropajes suaves y vaporosos. Entre ellas estaba la rubia, intentando no prestar atención a los comentarios venenosos que le dedicaban las presentes. Una anciana dio un aplauso, provocando que todas ellas se pusieran rectas y comenzaran a pasar a una sala bastante extensa, decorada con velas y dejando un gran círculo central vacío, rodeado de un enorme grupo de hombres de diferentes edades y procedencias, sentados en el suelo entre cojines y telas que colgaban de los arcos. La gran mayoría de ellas comenzaron a servir a estos, dedicado suaves sonrisas y pequeños gestos coquetos, entreteniendo a estos para su disfrute. La joven aún no había pasado a la sala… Sentía aquel nudo en su estómago cada vez que tenía que presentarse en el lugar… Odiaba sus miradas, todas y cada una de ellas… Solo cuando abría los ojos y veía los ojos esmeralda del moreno, se olvidaba de todo e intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible para enorgullecerle. Le debía la vida, era lo mínimo que podía devolverle en agradecimiento.

Reaccionó al ver que algunas de las jóvenes que se habían quedado con ella pasaban a la habitación, acompañándolas. Lo había hecho infinidad de veces, podía hacerlo una vez más. Las chicas que iban delante de ella, comenzaron a danzar, y ella también, cerrando los ojos e intentándose olvidar que todos dirigirían sus miradas a la joven de piel blanca que aparecía y desaparecía entre las jóvenes de piel tostada, como si fuera un pequeño haz de luz de luna entre las copas de los árboles, jugando entre sus ramas y prohibiendo verse en su totalidad con picardía. Con el paso de los segundos, la suave música que sonaba de fondo la ayudó a ignorar todos los presentes, dejándose llevar por esta, y bailando con sensualidad, entrelazándose en la tela que llevaba para agitar a su alrededor como una nube.

Todos guardaron silencio, observando a la joven de flexibilidad espectacular y belleza infinita bailar, haciendo leves pasos y movimientos que cautivaban al espectador. Aquello era lo que le había ayudado a olvidar su pasado, sentirse que flotaba con las notas en la sala, sin prestar atención a nada más. Podía darse cuenta que los acordes estaban comenzando a cambiar, haciendo que su danza diera paso a su fin. Solo le quedaba abrir los ojos y sonreír a los invitados. Era fácil, rápido y podría salir de la habitación con el trabajo hecho. Pero no fue tan fácil cuando dejó que los párpados que cubrían sus zafiros observaran al hombre que tenía de frente.

Su respiración pareció abandonar su cuerpo, al igual que la satisfacción que había sentido de no fallar ningún paso de su baile tan practicado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que la sensación de calor por el ejercicio le abandonara completamente y tiritara con suavidad. Le hubiera gustado huir del lugar, pero aquella mirada… Aquellos ojos amatista la tenían completamente clavada en el lugar, como si fuera un condenado a muerte y solo pudiera observar su destino sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Era ajena a todo lo demás, solo a la mirada de este, que tampoco despegaba los ojos de ella. Un pequeño tirón de su brazo le hizo pestañear con rapidez y darse cuenta que tenía que seguir, inclinándose con agilidad y huyendo del lugar como una pequeña cría de ciervo asustada.

El moreno frunció el ceño en cuanto notó como las mejillas sonrojadas de ella desaparecían de su rostro, quedándose pálida. Siguió disimuladamente la dirección de la mirada de ella, dando un leve gruñido al darse cuenta de quién le había provocado aquello a la muchacha. Al menos se alivió al ver como ella se marchaba, y se alejaba de él. O por lo menos es lo que hubiera deseado.

Fue largo el tiempo que duró la fiesta, quedando todos los presentes satisfechos del último regalo y mucho de ellos preguntando por la muchacha de cabello dorado. El moreno simplemente sonreía y decía que era una pequeña estrella que se había dejado caer en el lugar. Parecía que todos se habían marchado, hasta que escuchó una voz suave y oscura a sus espaldas. Al momento se giró en guardia, sujetando con una mano el puño de la espada por si era necesario. Como respuesta, el hombre levantó las manos en señal de paz y sonrió con calma, aunque estaba claro que no era una sonrisa natural.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado – murmuró entre dientes, dejando la postura agresiva e intentando sonar todo lo pacífico posible.

- Sí… Ha sido una celebración maravillosa – comentó en respuesta el hombre, que seguía obsequiándole aquella eterna sonrisa.

El de ojos verdosos cambió el peso de su cuerpo incómodo, dirigiendo una mirada retadora al otro. – Dime lo que quieras pedirme… y lárgate de aquí de una vez. - dijo, con un toque gruñón a su acento de voz.

El otro simplemente aumentó la sonrisa, dando un par de pasos para acercarse a él. - ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me darías lo que yo deseara a cambio de la vida de tu hermana? – le anunció, entornando los ojos y provocando que el contrario tragara con dificultad y asintiera. – Espero que seas un hombre de palabra y cumplas lo que prometes… No quisiera volver a comenzar una guerra con tu país.- susurró a este mientras se inclinaba para estar a la misma altura que el moreno.

- Escúpelo de una vez y vete. – respondió nervioso por la cercanía del hombre alto y corpulento.

- Sabes bien lo que quiero… - informó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, dándole el aspecto de un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

El de ojos esmeralda negó con rapidez, mirándole enojado y desenfundando la espada para poner la punta doblada de esta contra la nuez del alto. – Ni lo pienses. –

Como respuesta, simplemente se puso recto, abriendo los ojos levemente y atravesando al hombre de ropas rojas con su mirada violácea. – O ella o tu gente… - sentenció mordaz.

El hombre cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar otra solución que no fuera la que el de ojos extraños le pedía… Pero era seguir con ella y la guerra, o seguir en tratos pacíficos con el otro. Guardó la espada y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, abatido. – Está bien… -

El que había conseguido lo que quería se rió con suavidad, juntando las manos como en una plegaría. – Que bien, siempre había deseado capturar una estrella… -

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Como me dejasteis tantos en solo el primer capitulo, voy a ser una buena autora y voy a contestaros a todos.**

**Srta. Honda: No me refería a que fuera mi primer fic, ya que llevo escribiendo desde los 10/11 años, pero ha sido el primero que he publicado llenándome de valor. Me alegro que te guste y, la historia se me ocurrió un día jugando a juegos de vestir muñequitas. Sí, me aburro como el 99% de la sociedad en Internet, y me puse a hacer el tonto, para variar. No he leído ninguno tuyo, pero ninguna historia, por muy "mala" que sea, es caca. Tiene su tiempo invertido y creo que todas merecen una oportunidad para ser escritas y mejoradas.**

**Wenger-iwa: En verdad, no tengo planeado decir como llegó Emily a Turquía, esa parte prefiero dejar que el lector se lo imagine y le ponga un pasado más dramático o menos, aunque iré comentando lo que pudo llegar a vivir en ese tiempo. Me alegro mucho que te gustara y gracias por el comentario, sé que te costó por el problema de la contraseña olvidada.**

**Adam Spencer: ¡No esperaba para nada encontrarte por aquí! Sobre el tiempo, varía según como de inspirada esté. Por ejemplo, el primer capitulo no tarde ni un par de horas, pero este capitulo he tardado más porque cuando escribo un capitulo, es como si mi mente fuera imprimiendo y eliminando, dificultándome mucho recordar que he puesto yo misma hace dos párrafos. No creo que escriba mejor que tú, me encantan tus historias, cejón amoroso.**

**ReedusLM: Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación que tanto me pediste y me encanta que te encante lo que a mi me encanta escribir. Sí, Sadiq suele dejar esa sensación de rompe-corazones/pierde-bragas muy fácilmente.**

**Torih: Pues me temo informarte que deberías dedicarte a otra cosa que no sea la adivinación, porque querido amigo mío, no tengo pensado incluir en el fan fic pedofilia.**

**Awesome: Gracias, mi fic también te ama por leerlo y desear que siga vivo.**

**Rainie de Forest: Vale, me esperaba una Biblia por tu parte, y es que los comentarios largos son los que más vida me dan. Muchas gracias por los consejos y aclaraciones, nunca es tarde para aprender de los errores. Sobre los espacios, el problema fue de FanFiction, que decidió quitármelos por puro morbo a mi vergüenza. Sí, está orientado en la época Otomana, exactamente con ese aspecto esplendoroso. La pérdida de ovarios no es mi culpa, que conste. Respecto a lo de las esclavas, en verdad dudo que ningún sultán o hijo de este fuera a buscar a nadie, para ello ya se encargaría de mandar a algún sirviente propio, especificando a qué tipo de esclava deseaba, pero lo puse de esa forma para demostrar el lado más humano del turco, que decidió ir a comprobar por él mismo qué ocurría en el lugar y ayudando a la rubia a salir de allí. Siento no complacer más tus deseos de sangre por parte del mercader, pero no me gusta pegar por gusto, además que un puñetazo en el estómago te deja sin respiración y da una sensación horrible de que no vas a volver a respirar nunca. Sobre lo de que Sadiq se aprovechará de ella… No lo voy a poner de esa forma, si no más bien como un padre para ella. No me des tantos halagos mujer, que acabaré creyéndomelos.**

**Ann Aseera: No te quedes de piedra, te necesito viva y respirando para leer mi continuación. No publiqué antes porque no me sentía lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo. Mi pensamiento es que cuanta menos basura haya en la red, será más fácil encontrar obras de arte que hay por Internet. Todo el mundo sabe que los romanos eran mucho de copiar a otras culturas. Aquí tienes la respuesta a tus preguntas insaciables y espero que disfrutes con ellas.**

**Nemu Black Parade: Gracias por los consejos y ayudas, se agradecen. Las faltas las intento minimizar en lo máximo posible, pero el corrector de Microsoft Word me traiciona mucho. Sobre lo de Sadiq, siento no haber puesto bien el nombre o haber hecho partes que parecían saltos de líneas, pero no me encontraba en plena forma de mis facultades y cuando consulté Internet, en vez de leer "Sadiq", leí "Saqid". Pido disculpas por ese fallo mío. No hace falta que dejes aclaraciones mujer, ya sé que este fic no es una obra de arte, pero intentaré que vaya mejorando con vuestra ayuda.**

**Yans Tenchou: Me alegro que te encantara y espero haber conseguido el mismo efecto en este capitulo.**

**LittleMonsterStick: Bueno, ya comenté que no es mi primer fic, pero me alegro que te gustara tanto. La cultura turca da mucho juego, aunque solo va a ser por unos cuantos capítulos. Y me encanta encontrar fans del RusAme, aunque yo prefiera por encima de cualquier pareja posible de esos dos países el Iván x Emily.**

**Hino-senpai: No te dejes llevar por las emociones, ¡contrólate! Me alegra muchísimo que podáis teletransportaros al lugar donde yo me imagino toda la historia, es como si compartiera mi mente e imaginación con vosotros y eso me gratifica enormemente. Yo tampoco veo a Emily como alguien tonta, si no más bien avispada pero que se hace la que no sabe de qué va el asunto. Lo llamé Turquía porque mucha gente de diferentes procedencias no sabe mucho de ese tema, y prefiero dejarlo de una forma entendible a todos los lectores, aunque ocurra todo esto en el Imperio Otomano.**

**Holly Applewhite: Como ya comenté en otro review, ni yo misma tenía esta idea en mente hasta que estuve perdiendo mí tiempo en un juego de muñecas. Simplemente debes dejar tu imaginación volar, y con cualquier tontería conseguirás sacar un tema hasta de piedras. No, siento comunicarte que no son ningún país en concreto, porque sería comenzar a crear pairings y en verdad, odio que la gente comience a pelearse por una simple pareja en una historia. Además que prefiero centrarme más en la pareja en concreto que influye a esta historia y no poner información en exceso de por medio. Soy la primera que no soporta leer dos situaciones a la misma vez. Es bastante lioso y fácilmente confundir al lector.**

**Merlina-Vulturi: Espero haber ayudado a disolver tu intriga con este capitulo.**

**Flannya: Una hace lo que puede. Gracias por el review y espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Muchos besitos a todos mis lectores, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No olvidéis de dejar un comentario, me animan mucho a continuar.**


End file.
